


Petshop

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Koga is tsundere change my mind, M/M, eso round 2, prompt: petshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Koga is justifying himself by the facts like running out of shampoo for Leon, needing to buy Leon newtoys and just autumn coming while Leon has no clothes. And the fact that he went to buy food twotimes already means absolutely nothing.And it is not at all important for that shop assistant with red eyes to service him.





	Petshop

Koga hates himself for coming to this petshop.

Third time this week.

Two weeks in a row.

He is justifying himself by the facts like running out of shampoo for Leon, needing to buy Leon new toys and just autumn coming while Leon has no clothes. And the fact that he went to buy food two times already means absolutely nothing.

And it is not at all important for that shop assistant with red eyes to service him.

Koga examines the collars and tries not to glance in the direction of the fish tanks where he saw a darkhaired shop assistant last time.

Sakuma.

He managed to spot that name on the badge when entering the shop last time. That day, Koga did not remember a word spoken to him, replied absentmindedly and in the end just flew out of the shop.

Why does it have to be this guy?

***

First time Koga wandered into this shop when the leash broke during a walk with Leon. He was afraid that with too much freedom his dog would get into some kind of trouble, therefore, without thinking twice, he quickly flew into the store with Leon in his arms.

  
The room was small, filled with cages and aquariums. Koga wandered among the racks of food, hairbrushes and shampoos, looking for a department with collars and leashes, or at least a shop assistant.

  
He was clearly lucky.

“Good afternoon,” they greeted him politely. “How can I help you?”

  
Koga flinched and turned around sharply.

  
_Beautiful._

  
He gulped and stared into the red eyes that had a lanky, bit taller than him boy with pale skin and curly black hair in a ponytail attached to them.

  
Leon yelped in his arms, and Koga belatedly turned his gaze back to his dog.

  
Dog.

  
Oh shit.

  
“Sorry, I forgot that...” Koga began.

  
“It's all right,” the guy shook his head and smiled a little. “You can come in here with animals.”

  
“Ah,” Koga said stupidly, trying not to stare at the guy too much.

  
“Can I pet him?” he asked.

  
"Yeah, but... be careful," Koga replied with a pause. “Leon doesn't like strangers.”

  
“Oh, that's all right,” the guy grinned. “I don't know why, but dogs like me.”

  
Koga restrained himself from saying that he also did. He wanted to say a lot of things actually, but took a deep breath instead and nodded.

Sakuma came closer and pulled something out of his pocket, handing it to the dog. On a white palm laid several small dog treats, and Leon happily ate them, licking the palm clean afterwards. Guy laughed softly and pet the dog's head.

  
Koga's heart missed a few beats, and he turned away, feeling his ears light up.

  
"So," Sakuma looked up from the dog at it’s owner. “What do you need?”

  
“Leash,” Koga grunted.

  
“Well, wait at the checkout then, I'll bring it now,” nodding, the guy disappeared behind the shelves.

  
Koga headed to the checkout, hugging Leon comfortably. As soon as the shop guy was out of sight dog shortly whined, and Koga mentally proclaimed him a traitor.

  
After everything was done he briefly said goodbye to Sakuma and, promising himself never to come to this place again, quickly left the store.

***

Koga still hates himself for coming here.

  
“Where is a dog?” unexpected question flew out of nowhere.

  
He jumped on the spot, turning around abruptly and, almost hitting his back on the racks, looked at Sakuma with his eyes wide open.

  
_Too close._

  
“How long have you been...” Koga stutters.

  
“For a couple of minutes,” the guy made an irritatingly thoughtful face and grinned. “Choosing the collar?”

“Yeah..." Koga nods and almost immediately shakes his head. “Wait, no! That’s not it!”

  
Sakuma shrugs and tilts his head to the side.

  
“So why are you without a dog this time?”

  
"He is with a friend who also has a dog..." Koga answers rapidly and frowns. “Why do you care?”

  
"Oh, does your friend have a corgi too?" ignoring the question, Sakuma asks.

  
“No, Shiba Inu,” he says and bursts up at falling into the same trap again. “Hey!”

  
“Yes?” Sakuma grins, and Koga nervously clenches his fists.

  
He grabs the closest collar and quickly goes to another department, trying to ignore the quiet laugh behind him.

  
He randomly picks up a bottle of shampoo, a comb and a pair of funky colored rubber balls before heading to the checkout, where someone is already waiting for him.

  
Sakuma squints, resting that smug face on his hands, and tilts his head slightly to one side.

  
“Would that be all?” he specifies.

  
“Yes,” Koga grumbles nodding.

  
Sakuma grins and gets up, taking the ball in his hands.

While he goes through the purchases, Koga studies him, noting the small details.

  
A stud with a little ruby stone in each ear.

No tattoos, no jewelry on his hands.

But there’s a gothic cross hanging down the neck.

And a T-shirt with familiar print.

  
“Metallica...” Koga mutters, immediately realizing that he said it out loud.

  
“You like them too?” Sakuma lit up, checking out the collar.

  
“Ah... Eh, yes...” He answers shyly and turns his gaze away.

  
“Song.”

  
“What?” Koga asks, looking up.

  
“What is your favourite song?" Sakuma bows his head curiously.

  
“Ah, well... That is...” Koga blushes slightly and scratches the back of his head. “Of Wolf and Man.”

  
“Mine as well,” Sakuma smiles shortly.

  
Koga’s heart skips a beat and he slightly opens his mouth, but then closes it and nods.

  
“Yes, cool song,” he looks away and clears his throat. "I'm learning to play it.”

  
“Really?” Sakuma laughs. “What is your instrument? By the way, total is 1200 yen.”

  
“Guitar,” Koga slightly shrugged and while Sakuma was taking the cash he felt their hands brushing against each other. “I want my own band.”

“Sounds great,” Sakuma grins and holds out a shopping bag. “I would like to listen to your cover sometime.”

  
Koga gulps and grabs the bag, blurts out something that looked like a goodbye and flies out of the store.

  
When at home he lies on the bed and replays the conversation in his head. At his feet, Leon gnaws at a new rubber ball and happily yelps.

  
“He said he wanted to listen to my cover...” Koga exhales and glances at the dog. “Can you imagine it?”

  
Leon approvingly barks.

***

“Hey, rockboy," Sakuma smirks.

  
“Wha... hey!” Koga grins back and folds his arms across his chest. “I'm not a rockboy!”

  
“Doggie then?" Sakuma tilts his head to the side and snaps his fingers, laughing at Koga’s reaction. “Oh, I know! You are a wolf!”

“Can you stop giving me pet names?” Koga exclaims with a frown. “I have a real one.”

  
“And it is..?” Sakuma asks with curiosity in his voice.

  
Koga looks away.

  
“Koga,” he mutters under his breath and then perks up. “Shouldn’t you introduce yourself as well?”

“Oh, glad you asked,” he grins with triumph. “Rei.”

  
_Even his damn name is beautiful._

  
If Koga was alone, he would surely give himself a slap in the face.

  
“Hi, Koga," Sakuma leans in closer, looking at him.

  
He is desperately trying to understand what is this all about, but then remembers what happened a couple of minutes ago and turns a little red.

  
“Hi, Rei," he quietly greets in response and hides hands in his pockets.

  
Sakuma laughs.

  
“Only buying food today?” he asked, checking out the goods. “By the way, how is Leon? Is he still with your friend who has Shiba Inu?”

  
“No, he's already at home,” Koga replies and holds out the money. “He's... OK.”

  
“I see," Rei nods.

  
There is an awkward silence between them. Koga thinks that he needs to say something, but Rei is already handing him a bag of dog food.

  
Koga takes a deep breath.

“Listen...”

“Yeah?” Rei stepped away from the cash register and looked expectantly.

  
Koga looks down at the floor and shakes his head.

  
“Forget it.”

  
Boy, did that go well.

  
Koga thinks that he is the biggest fucking loser in the world.

  
“Hey.”

  
Koga turns back at the sound of the approaching steps, but the question dies in his throat.

  
Rei grabs him by the collar and draws him closer, kissing his lips shortly and immediately whispering right into his ear.

  
“Come here after six,” Sakuma hums, and Koga automatically nods, his head blank. “Take Leon and guitar with you.”

  
Only after Rei pulls away Koga realizes that all this time he was holding his breath. He blinks several times, looking at Rei’s grinning face, mumbles "see you" and leaves.

  
Koga is _definitely_ glad that he came to this petshop.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u for reading! 🦇🐺
> 
> With love from Koga/Rei team!


End file.
